Your family will always be there
by Emmett all the way
Summary: Bella is 17 years old. Her brother's a jock. What happens when she falls for someone on the team? What about her dad? Not to mention those problems from her past that won't seem to go away T just incase
1. invitations

**Summary: Bella is 17 years old and a junior her brother is a jock. What happens when she falls for someone on the team? How will her brother and the rest of the team, who are like her family except this information? **

**HI! This is my latest story I'll update as regularly as possible. My computer is being very annoying so i have to fix it.**

My name is Isabella swan. Yes Swan and yes my brother is Jason Swan. For those of you who are completely and utterly confused as to who he is you obviously don't live in the freakishly small town of Forks. We were both born here in forks and, my mother died at the young age of was only 4 months after giving birth. I miss and think about her day. My brother just so happens to be the very annoying very y star of the football team, and I love him any ways.

He is smart fun and loves football. We use to be close and got along great but we've slowly been drifting further and further apart. Were still close but not like we use to be. He still gets ok grades and never fails to be witty but he's a bit of a player.

I on the other hand am quiet. His friends – the football team - aren't all bad but he always gets on my nerves. The new one is different. He had an air of mystery and i think i might have a bit of a crush. Well actually to tell the truth I really like him but he's weird sometimes. I am taxi cook and cleaner as far as these boys are concerned. It doesn't bug me much but that because they usually help clean up. I know them all pretty well because they practically live at our house.

Today is the 2nd month of our junior year. Yes our, because me and Jason are twins. We arrived at school just as the bell rang and headed to all of the classes. I drive my truck with Emmett jasper Andrew Shawn jerry and the newly acquired Edward in the back as well as Jason. This way they don't have to worry about rides to and from practice. I love football so it's not hard fro the guys to include me in most he stuff that they do. I don't however want to know about how Jessica's chest is al- you know what I'm not even going there.

My schedule was

Math  
language arts  
lunch  
biology  
history  
P.E.

I had all of my classes with at least two of the guys from the team. I got along with Emmett and jasper the best because there like my brothers and seeing as hoe they're the closest to my brother it fits. Edward who is our newest on the team is also great but i don't feel a brotherly connection with him but there's definitely a connection there. In fact all of the guys in the team call me Sister Edward however either hadn't gotten that memo or what.

In no time the bell rung for lunch and i wasn't even hungry yet. I got a dr pepper and sat down in between Edward and Jason so that i could pick off of there plates. They had tons of food seeing as how they wouldn't eat for a while. Edward looked slightly uncomfortable at how close i was but with Jason next to me i couldn't scoot over and figured he would just have to suck it up like a man.

By the time I got to biology which was right after lunch i had devised a plan so that i could talk to Edward and he couldn't get away. Seeing as how it was Friday i would invite Edward over fro dinner then since Billy and Jake go camping till Sunday around noon, if there's no practice. So he'd come over and eat then they'd leave and i could talk to him i private where he couldn't escape!

Edward came in just seconds' before the teacher leaving me no time to talk to him. Class was slow and i was forced to work on a very boring root cell project. I still don't get why the teacher has to say things 40 times before the class understands. As we were working i started a quiet conversation with Edward.

"How's it going'?" i asked

"Good" he said casually

"Plans for tonight?" i said wishing i could ask in a more layed-back kind of way

"Not that I know of" he said

"Then it's settled your coming over fro dinner say 6:30" I said as he tensed up a bit

"Sure" he said with an air of uncertainty

Our conversation flowed unsmoothly for a few more minutes until we had to listen to another lecture. So when the bell finally rang i scurried off to my next class, American history. Mrs. Larfer wasted no time in having us pull out our text books and get to work. But my mind had other plans, I couldn't stop wondering what Edwards deal was and he was pretty cute. And that means he's really cute because I don't say that about very many people.

"What do you think Ms. Swan?" the teacher said cutting off my thoughts.

"Scallywags have no place here" Emmett whispered from my right

"Say it's important so we don't make the same mistakes" Jasper whispered

"Well i find it important because it helps us from repeating the same mistakes" I said to Mrs. Larfer

"Good" she was all she said as she went on with the lesson.

It had happened before, me zoning out during this class. Last time i listened to Emmett and had said 'because it would make the world a better place' and the question was what are the good reasons to have war.

So i now get my answers from Jasper and never for Emmett. Me and Emmett got along the best. He was smart and funny and like a big teddy bare brother. His friend never really liked me though and still doesn't.

The class ended soon enough and i headed out to P.E. the best class EVER. I was a bit clumsy but was way better since i did gymnastics as a smaller child. Today we went to the track and did a 1 lap warm up jog. Then we played kick ball till the end of class.

The rest of my day flew by and i didn't have anything to worry about, until dinner.

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Secrets

**So here is the next chapter! Thanks twilight-lover900 for the review!**

Chapter 2. Wooooooooo!!!

_The rest of my day flew by and I didn't have anything to worry about, until dinner._

I looked at the clock and it was already 6 a clock. I rushed down stairs to finish dinner. I had been working on homework ,and then picked up a book thus loosing track of time. The noodles I was using were already cooked. I ended up just having to throw the noodles in a glass pan over that I put my home made spaghetti sauce and then cheese. I put it in the over at 350. By this time it was 6:15.

When I went into the kitchen, and started setting the table. Only minutes later the door bell rang and Emmett went to grab it. I went into the kitchen and started setting the table and there sat my dad Edward and Emmett.

We started eating with a carefree conversation rolling by but before we could finish Emmett and Charlie had to leave. They wanted to help set up camp before the rain started so they could fish, Leaving Edward and myself to finish dinner by ourselves. Edward offered to help clean up dinner giving me the perfect opportunity to find out what's up with him. I was pulling the dish and it pressed against my arm.

"OHHHHH Shi-ugh" I yelled trying to watch my language

"What happened?" Edward said in a worried voice rushing over to check on me. "Oh that looks bad he said and started pulling me upstairs to take care of it.

By the time me and the burn was covered and taken care of I was standing very close to Edward .

"Edward?" i said softly

"Ya" he answered

"Can i ask you something?" I asked quietly leaning in ever so slightly

"Ya" he said quietly noticing the closing space between us.

"What's up with you?" I asked knowing I had him cornered and in a spot that no guy could have the upper hand in

"I don't know I just-" he cut himself off by gently placing his lips on mine. He gently started kissing me before he could pull away i had my hands on his face and starting to tangle in his hair. Then he put his arms around my waist holding me close. When we broke apart he was cursing.

"You know I thought that this was going to clarify something between us but I'm completely and utterly confused" I muttered

"I've heard the guys talk about protecting you" He said "And I don't want to hurt you or have them mad at me or just I don't know" He said with a pained expression "well that and they said that they beat the 'bloody hell' out of anyone who messed with you"

"Well I'm a hell of a lot stronger than they give me credit for and it was just one bad relation ship" I replied

"I just don't know what to do" he said

"Well we could have a closed door relation ship until we decide anything to be final?" I muttered

"Well I think that sound good"

I smiled taking his hand and dragging him downstairs. I had decided that I would like to be with Edward as more than just friends and definitely not in the dark. I know that he wasn't comfortable with the whole us thing and the protective sibling and football team thing so I decided to just let it all play out.

**Hey Everyone I really would like some reviews Please!!!**


	3. talk Time

**Next chapter up!!! Thanks HPTL for the review your advice was great! And thanks everyone else who reviewed you rock**

Chapter 3. yes!!!

_I knew that he wasn't comfortable with the whole us thing and the protective sibling and football team thing so I decided to just let it all play out._

It was Friday when Edward and I had come to the conclusion that we would be in a not so official relationship and now it was Sunday. I spent all Saturday cleaning and doing laundry. I even had time to clean the rest of the garage out. My only problem was that didn't occupy my mind 100%. I thought about him a ton but at least I got a ton done.

It was already 11am and I was dieing. I really wanted to call Edward but I was afraid of rejection and afraid that it wouldn't be the perfect relationship that I wanted to be. Not to mention that I was so tense because I hated lying to Emmett but this was one of the few tomes i could justify it.

It wasn't until about 40 minutes later that I got the guts to call Edward. He said he would like to come over soon so now it was just waiting. He came to the door about a half hour later. After he came in we started talking and moved ourselves closers to the couch until we were sprawled out on the couch and recliner. We talked for a long time and i found that i quite enjoyed myself. It was the most fun when we played two truths and a lie.

"I like dogs, nachos, and camping" he said

"Um camping?" I guessed

"No dogs" he said "My family goes camping a lot you should come some time"

"I'm not much of a camper" I said "My turn"

"I always wanted a horse, I love chocolate and I don't watch much TV" I said trying to maintain a straight face

"You always wanted a horse?" he guessed

"Well ya but I thought I had you on that one, how'd you know?"

"Because you said you loved reading so that would make the TV. Thing true, plus every girl loves chocolate" he stated "making you wanting a horse the lie"

"OK fair enough now it's you turn" I said excitedly

"I love football, I'm adopted, and I like m&ms" He said with a perfectly straight face

"Well I'd say the m&ms are a the lie" I said thinking I was right

"Nope" he said popping his p

"What?" I asked thoroughly surprised

"Well I love chocolate taking that out and you know for a fact that I'm adopted." He said

"So you don't like football?" I finished

"Well I don't love it." He started "I like playing and all especially with my brother but I don't live for it. You know?" he said

"Ya I guess I can see where you coming from" I said "But if you don't love it then why did you start to play?"

"Well you know my brother Emmett and sister Alice right?" He asked

"Ya the big one and the tiny one, right?" I said

"YA them" He chuckled "Um I guess Emmett started playing when we were young and then all of the sudden Alice started to be on the little cheer team that they have so Emmett tried to get me to play because he loved it. I started playing and I played well and it was kind of fun not to mention that it always made my parents proud ,and I've always played since then." He explained

"Oh I can see how that would happen" I said and before i could say anything else he cut in

"How did you get here as in here in this tiny rainy town?" he asked

"Well I guess I was born here and I left when I was 3. My mom and I moved to Florida and she got in an accident. She could barely take care of herself much less a small child. She was remarried and he helped with her and decided to send me back to my dad. She passed a couple years later." I finished

"I'm sorry" Edward said

"Oh don't be it happened a long time ago" I said

"Well how did you get to being maid and cook for your brother and his friends?"

"Well I don't consider myself maid. I got played by this new guy and let's say it didn't end well." I said "And I wasn't even the one who took it the worst" I said smiling at the memory

"So that's why you're always with the guys?" He asked

"Ya and i like them so it's not that big of a deal" I said

"Eh fair enough"

"You know there's a lot about you I never knew" I told him

"You know what I learned a ton too thanks for having me over" He started

Edward started to say something but didn't finish because the front door squeaked open

**Reviews ALWAYS welcome. Oh and check out my friends story Please!!! Amy's Story By: Wrandom Writer Oh and come on guy I know there's a good few of you reading so please review!!!**


	4. Close call

**Next chapter up!!! Thanks for the reviews I love the advice!!!!**

Chapter 4! ;p

_Edward started to say something but didn't finish because the front door squeaked open._

Oh crap! My mind was spinning and I was literally freaking out and I had never done that before but then again I had never lied to my brother or even my dad for that fact omg I'm freaking dead ahhhh!!!! oh crap crappity crap craps. Hmmm what to do what to do i just ugh what do i do this by far is the worst.

"Bells who's-"Charlie started but was cut off by Edward's honey like voice

He had already stood up and was closer to the door and I was still on the couch.

"Oh hey chief swan I was just stopping by to drop something off for Jason, guess I had pretty good timing." Edward said smoothly playing it off as nothing

"Great you can leave it anywhere." dad said and he went to go finish unloading the truck

I went up into my room to get myself straight and to make my mind stop going on and on. I layed down and started taking deep breaths. That wasn't working because of that huge rush of adrenaline that I got when the door opened. I had already turned on my computer and was waiting for it to finish loading. While i was entering my password Edward came in, gave me a quick kiss and then left telling me he would see me soon.

A minute later Jason walked in and said that he was going out tonight with some friends and said I should also come. They had decided for not to late. I decided to go because it gave me the perfect chance to get out and clear my head a bit more.

I checked my email and then turned off my computer. It was already 3 so I hoped into the shower really quick threw on some sweats dried my hair a bit and threw it into a big clip.

**30 Minutes later**

"No don't do it!" I yelled at my book

"He's not lying don't leave him!" I yelled again

"Bella get ready" Jason's voice echoed into my room

I was sprawled out on my bed. I had my book, my bag of Nerds, and my water bottle. It was my favorite thing to do, sit down and read. I was so into reading that I hit a high school reading level -the highest- in 6th grade no lie.

I got up and went over to the bathroom where Jason was standing shirtless flexing over and over again.

"Save it for someone who wants to see it." I said with a small laugh

"Ya ya" was his brilliant response as he exited the bathroom. I on the other hand had stuff to do. I pulled my hair out of the clip it was in on the back of my head. I left my bangs pulled back in a smaller clip. After I did that I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked into my room about to grab my purse but on second thought Jason probably was going to get money from dad and he would take care if it. I ran down stairs to find Alice Edwards pixie like sister.

"Oh no this will not do" She said as she grabbed me by the arm and took me up stairs.

**HEY!!!!!!!! Give me some reviews so I can update the rest of the chapter sooner!!!**


	5. New look

**Next chapter up!!! Thanks for the reviews I love the advice!!!!**

Chapter 5! :D

_Oh no this will not do" She said as she grabbed me by the arm and took me up stairs._

She surprised me with her strength as she pulled me up stairs. After that I was toast.

"Do you trust me?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

"Um ya" I answered after a minute

I had thought for a minute that she wouldn't do anything serious. Plus she was Edward's sister and her clothes looked great. After she pulled out the scissors I decided that I should have probably said no.

"O.K. soooo we can start with the out fit" she said as she grabbed the scissors off of my desk. "This has got to go" was all she had to say as she made a huge cut in my pulled out her phone and called some one told them to bring it in. I only knew what it was when Rosalie came in with a duffle bag smiled and got started.

25 minutes later I was walking downstairs a whole new person. I had short hair, eye liner , mascara, some eye shadow, A push-up bra, a (short) low-cut dress and high heels. I was shocked that she cut my hair but apparently the way my hair fell on my face didn't go with the actual shape of my face. I got downstairs there was the whole team their girlfriends and a couple of lone boys who didn't have girls where all standing in the family room.

"DAMN GIRL" Emmett yelled when he saw me

"What did you do to my sister?" Jason asked "now it WILL take all of us to keep the boys away." he finished

"Oh I think she can handle herself" Alice said slyly as she slid over to Jasper

All I could do was blush and start to head out. we were dividing into cars when I went back to grab my jacket. I was about to grab it when the door opened again. It was Edward. He came over and kissed me real soft and pulled me out the door saying I was with him in his car. I was glad for that and I went over to his silver blue Volvo.

"So how do you like my sister's job" Edward asked

"I think I like it but I'm getting use to it still" I said honestly

"So the torture wasn't that bad?" he asked

"Na" I said " I actually think I like her" I responded

"I'm glad" He said after a minute

We rode in a content silence until I realized I had no clue where we where going

"Where are we going?" I asked

"You know those cheesy teenage non-alcoholic bars?" He asked

"Ya"

"Well we found one that's really cool and since it's Sunday we decided to check it out and hang out for a bit" He said

"Ok that actually sou- shit Edward slow down" I said

"Sorry" he said easing VERY slightly on the gas pedal.

we wound up getting there first and we decided to wait for everyone else. I was a bit uncomfortable in the outfit i was in. It was silky blue and really low. We only had to wait about 3 minutes until everyone was there and it was time to enter.

I looked like a party go-er but I felt so on edge I was ready to keel over and die thanks to my nerves.

**Hey keep the reviews coming and check out the pictures on my profile.**


	6. out for the night

Next chapter up!!!

_I looked like a party go-er but I felt so on edge I was ready to keel over and die thanks to my nerves._

"Come on lets go" Edward said giving my hand one last squeeze before getting out of the car. And like the gentleman he was he came around and opened the door for me.

"Thanks" I said as i slid out of the car not letting my dress ride up. I had already given up on having to pull it up because it would not stay making me look like and idiot with my hand down my shirt.

We started to head over to where the other cars where parked and where setting up a turned out to be nothing but a chaotic babble from everybody so I went around the back of the truck and climbed in the bed of it. I then proceeded to climb up on the cab and let out a huge making everybody shut-up and turn their attention to me. I got all self-conscious and blushed.

"We will meet by the car that we arrived in say about an hour and a half" I said after getting over my nerves. "Sound good?"

There was a babble of yes and sure coming from the team. I started to get down only to find Edward waiting for me at the edge. I swung my legs around the side and hopped down. Edward had kindly given me a hand.

"Ready?" He asked

"As I'll ever be" I said

"Wow that was cliché" He laughed

"Bella" A high pitched voice interjected before I could respond

"Ya?" I said

Before I knew what was happening she was dragging me over to the truck that was now deserted and started babbling

"One stop biting you lip Two your dress looks good leave it be Three stop being so nerves" She finished

"I can't I'm wearing practically nothing and uhg" I responded rather lamely

"Take this" She said.

"What?" I asked

"This she said" Holding up a small pill.

"No"

"It's an anti-anxiety thing" She said

I opened my mouth to respond but there was a small pill popped into my mouth.

"What the crap Alice!" I said.

"All done" She said clapping her hands and disappearing

I was a bit shocked so I simply made my way over to where Edward was. We didn't talk on the short walk into the building we just held hands and headed in. There was Loud music a bit of smoke a dance floor and some tables.

We decided that we would go sit down. As we got to out seat a waitress came out to see if wanted drinks. Edward asked for two cups and a pitcher of water and told her to leave it on the doing this he got up and pulled me to the dance floor.

I was never much of a dancer but being around the football team had boosted my confidence and the outfit was starting to feel in place. Me and Edward danced for about 4 songs before heading back to get our water.

We started talking and getting to know each other even better. I wasn't to worried about people seeing us because of two reasons one it felt as though I had know Edward forever and second of all the team isn't that attentive to begin with especially not when their out having a good time.

After a while of talking we decided to go on the dance floor, the song that was playing was my favorite. The played tons of up-beat music and we danced the night away.

That just so happened to be the problem. By the time I found the time it was 2 hours after the determined leaving time. We hurried back to the car. As Edward started driving I opened the glove compartment and grabbed my phone to see that I had 5 txts and 4 missed call.

I was thinking about to night when I realized how calm had been and how Easy going hell I even grinded on Edward! That's when I remembered the pill.

**It only takes a few seconds of your day to make my day!!! Please review**


	7. Safe for the night!

**yes this really is the Next chapter!!!**

_I was thinking about to night when I realized how calm had been and how Easy going hell I even grinded on Edward! That's when I remembered the pill._

As far as I was concerned the pill was ineffective. I felt relaxed, but that was mostly due t the fact that I was by a certain someone's side all night. It was a peaceful car ride home, that was until we got closer to my house. The closer that we got the higher the tension level started to rise.

Edward had assured me his parents where cool with it and would only punish him slightly. They knew he was responsible, but they couldn't play favorites ad let him go unpunished. I however had never done anything like this. I know Jason had but he wasn't anything like me, and was grounded only to be ungrounded on constant bases.

I know this however, my dad trusts me, he's probably making me do a drug test and I might be grounded. The only reason I would be grounded was because I did have school tomorrow.

The texts looked like this

From: Jason  
To: Me

Hurry you're gonna be late

From: Jason  
To: Me

Are you ok?

From: Jason  
To: Me

Bella!!! Where the hell are you?

From: Alice  
To: Me

Is Edward with you?

From: Jason  
To: Me

Dad says youre grounded :P

The missed calls where from the house and Jason's phone. The only thing here that got me curious was the fact that Alice's phone number was in my phone because I never put it in there. However she got it in there was of no importance. Right now I was worried about how my father was going to react to the current situation.

"You Ready?" Edward said as he pulled me out of my trance

"What" I started to say "Oh wow we're here already?"

"Ya come on" He said

The next thing I knew Edward was coming around to my side of the car to open it for me. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door. I opened the door squeakily and entered. From outside I could see Jason's bedroom light on. I could also hear the downstairs T.V. playing.

"Bella" Charlie's gruff voice called out

"Yes" I said as me and Edward rounded the corner to the family room hands no longer together.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a very serious voice while turning off the T.V.

"Same as Jason and everyone else, but we lost track of time" I said

When the words we came out of my mouth Charlie looked up at Edward

"Sorry sir" Edward said "It wasn't her fault"

"Bella" my dad said letting Edward know he was addressing me. "Can I trust you?"

"Ya dad" I said "Of course you can, you know that!"

"Well thank you for bringing her home you might do better to be on time next time" Charlie said "And you are, well you're not grounded but, consider this your warning." Charlie said

"Thanks dad" I said

"You better consider this a warning too" Charlie said to Edward before he could say anything

"Yes sir" Edward replied

"Now you get up to bed" Charlie said looking at me "And you get home before you parents have a heart attack"

"Yes sir" Edward said yet again

"Call me Charlie"

"Ok" Edward said

I walked Edward to the door and gave him a hug telling him thanks and letting him leave

"Thanks dad" I said again before heading to my room.

In record time I changed and pulled my hair into a pony tail. I was sitting on my floor and I put my bag together for tomorrow. I was about to grab an outfit when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

I got up and opened the door only to find Edward there

"Hi?" I said confused as to why he was here again

"Your phone" He said handing me my phone

"Oh thanks" I said taking it from him

"Sweet dream" He said as he leaned in and kissed my forehead

"Night" I whispered as he disappeared down the hallway toward the stairs.

I was way to flustered to finish getting my things out for tomorrow so I simply layed down in my bed and tried to get some rest only to have my dreams filled with Edward.

**It only takes a few seconds of your day to make my day!!! Please review plus I just had a minor surgery so ignore the typos!!!**


	8. together

**Chapter up! Please review and check out my friends story It's the first on my favorite story list the name is Amy's story BY: wrandom writer**

_I was way to flustered to finish getting my things out for tomorrow so I simply layed down in my bed and tried to get some rest only to have my dreams filled with Edward._

I got up early and ran to the shower. My stomach was full of butterflies. Edward was going to be there and we were going to have to act as though nothing was going on between us. I hated it, but I loved it. It was exciting, but I wanted to get everything out into the open.

By the time I was done I smelled like peaches and Japanese cherry blossoms. My outfit was casual jeans and a yellow, and white striped quarter length shirt and pumps that Alice had left in my room last night.

I was torn on whether or not to wear make-up. Alice had done mine with Rosalie and it looked great, but I was by myself and wasn't much for make-up. I ended up putting a thin layer of eyeliner on the top, peachy/yellow eye shadow and mascara.

When I was done with that I put some chap stick on, nothing fancy. I Also put a small amount of jell in my hair and dried it with a defuser on the hairdryer. After that I grabbed my bag for school and went for breakfast. I fixed myself a bowl of cereal and munched on it until Jason came downstairs.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yep, hold on." I replied as I ran to brush my teeth real quick. After that I got into the truck and roared the engine to life.

We drove around picking up everybody who needed a ride, they all hoped into the bed of the truck and we kept going. By the time we got to the school we had about 10-15 minutes before the bell rang. I stared to walk into the cafeteria where It wasn't so chilly when to arms grabbed me and pulled me behind the building where nobody could see us. Then again I didn't even know who us consisted of.

My heart was pounding even though I knew it wasn't anything to be worried about because I was at school. When I turned around Edward was there there grinning like an idiot.

"You scared me!" I told Edward

"Sorry" He replied still smiling

Before I could say anything else I was pressed against Edward in a heated kiss that made all of my chills go away. After a minute we pulled away to breath.

"Edward" I whispered

"What?" He asked

"I think we should tell everybody" I said

"So soon?" He asked again

"Well you know what I think that if we were going to hide this and everybody finds out then they'll think that they won't be able to trust us and It's just going to get messy." I explained

"Well I guess your right" Edward said while nodding

"So you need to tell Jason" I replied making a turn to leave

"Oh, no you don't" Edward said pulling my arm to turn me around

"What?" I asked

"I have to tell him?" He asked

"Well I'm not" i said

"Ok together" he suggested

"Together" I agreed

I leaned in to give Edward a kiss goodbye and things got bit heated. Then all of the sudden there was a shrill ringing and me and Edward were both rushing away to get to class. I walked in right behind the teacher as the final bell rang. Before the lesson started I slipped into my seat and sat down.

The whole day I tried to focus and get stuff out of my lesson to no avail. My mind wondered to Edward. It was absurd that I was so off task. I was just stressed about how Jason was going to take the news.

**It only takes a few seconds of your day to make my day!!! Please review plus I just had surgery so your review will make me feel better!!! :D**


	9. caught in the act

**Chapter up! Please review and check out my friends story It's the first on my favorite story list the name is Amy's story BY: wrandom writer**

_The whole day I tried to focus and get stuff out of my lesson to no avail. My mind wondered to Edward. It was absurd that I was so off task. I was just stressed about how Jason was going to take the news._

The guys had practice today; this was going to kill me. I unlocked the cab and the guys all grabbed their bags. I got in the truck, when they where done, and I went home. As soon as I got there I called my dad to make sure he was going to be home in time for dinner.

We had invited Jasper, Emmett, Jason and Edward to dinner. I wanted to do this the right way because last time I didn't and let's just say that it didn't end well. I knew that I could trust them, and Jasper was always good to talk to.

Basically I had gathered my family so we could break the news. I had spent the last 2 hours making lasagna. I was covered in sauce and all other kinds of stuff from my baking. Not even caring about the fact that I was all covered in all other stuff I jumped in the car to get the guys.

Of course the guys just had to comment on my 'spiffy' new look and all the other crap they said. I reminded the guys to be over at 6:15 sharp and Edward at 6:30. I had some time to prepare the guys, but not tell them before Edward got there.

When they where all safely home I drove to my own home and un-loaded everything else that was left in there and my brother. Together we headed inside and went to go get ready. He showered first because he's a guy and showers super fast.

While he was in the shower I was getting an outfit put together so that I was decent. The end result was a nice blue v-neck blouse, A black tank-top, A nice newish pair of jeans and just some socks for my feeties.

As soon as i could i got in the shower. I relaxed in the warm water and scrubbed my hair vigorously to get the noodles and sauce that I somehow managed to get in my hair, don't ask how. I washed it twice with my new cherry soap because we ran out or just about all of the soap that we had. I had even got matching body wash.

As soon as I was dressed and had my hair done I made my way down stairs. When I got down there I found that the family room was still neat and orderly from my prvious cleaning session. After inspecting that room I made my way to the kitchen.

It was full of boys. Well not full but for a small kitchen it had more people than it usually held.

"Oh hey guys" I said "Where's dad?"

"Um well he couldn't make it" Jason said

"Damn" I said not caring "Whatever"

"Dinner will be ready in a bit go sit a the table." I said

As they went into the kitchen I went into the pantry. When I finally came out of the pantry I had a can of green beans, then I realized who I was feeding and went back and grabbed another one. After that I simply Opened them drained them put them in a good sized glass bowl put a spoonful of butter on them and some stake seasoning then I Put 'em in the microwave and hit 1.

By then I had already prepared what I was going to say to the guys. I was preparing them for the, I'm moving on and I've found a guy speech.

"Hey guys?" I said as though it was a question **(hence the actual question? mark )**

"What's up Bella" Emmett said lightly

"Well I want you to know that I'm giving you guys some big news tonight." I said taking big steady breaths

"OK" jasper said

"Not now" I said looking at my watch

The microwave started to go off. I ran into the kitchen and stirred them and added one more minute. That's when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I called out hurriedly

"Hi" I said as i opened the door

"Hey" Edward said

I smiled as I stepped outside and shut the door.

"I told them that they where getting big news" I told him reassuringly

"Good" he replied

I smiled and couldn't help it I leaned up into Edward and gave him a kiss. Before I could stop it I hoped up and wrapped my legs around his waist hand tangling in his hair.

"Bella I-" Jasper started as he opened the door but stopped seeing the present situation

"Sorry Jazz" I said "Don't worry there's gonna be a lot of explanation in a minute" I said

"Good" He said stiffly eyeing Edward

"Come on" I said to Edward fixing his hair and my own as well as straitening out my clothing.

"Ready for dinner?" I asked the boys

"Hell ya" Emmett hooted earning a smack from Jason and Jasper

"good thing I've got your favorite" I said normally it wasn't Emmett or Jason's favorite but when I made my special lasagna EVERYBODY loved it

"Yes" i hear Jason Jasper and Emmett yell in unison and I could just imagine the looks on there faces a long with the confused look of Edward's face

I came out a minute later carrying a cookie sheet holding the precious lasagna. I set that o the table and took from beside it the knife and cut it into squares. Then using the spatula I dished everybody's place. After running back into the kitchen I gave everybody some green beans and we started to eat half way through I made eye contact with Edward and opened my mouth to tell them the big new.

REVIEW SO i CAN UP DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I know you can do better than 4 reviews so please tell me what you think plus It only takes a few seconds of your day to make my day!!! **


	10. Truth be told

**Chapter up! Please review **

_I came out a minute later carrying a cookie sheet holding the precious lasagna. I set that on the table and took from beside it the knife and cut it into squares. Then using the spatula I dished everybody's place. After running back into the kitchen I gave everybody some green beans and we started to eat half way through I made eye contact with Edward and opened my mouth to tell them the big news._

My stomach was churning, and that made me on edge. I was tense, and trying to get the words to come out of my mouth. When the guys realized that I was trying to talk to them the looked up, but they didn't stop eating.

"So I met someone" Was the oh so not brilliant way I chose to start the conversation

At that very second I uttered those few word forks clinked, and everyone froze. I was afraid as to what was coming next, and so far it appeared as though the guys where at a lost for words. Well not all of them. Jasper had a knowing look on his face, and well let's face it we both knew that as soon as Jason and Emmett where to find out who it was they weren't going to be so speechless.

"Who?" Jason asked

"Is he a good guy" Emmett asked

"Yes I've gotten to know him, and I think he is very nice" I replied

"He better not be on the team!" Jason exclaimed his voice steadily rising

"Well-" I stated but stopped and looked down

"What?" Emmett shouted

"Everybody calm down and let's sit down too" Edward said calmly

"It's you!" Jason screeched as he pointed an accusing finger at Edward

"YES" I yelled "IT IS. AND IT'S MY CHOICE" I finished

Jason, Edward, Emmett and even Jasper where taken by surprise at my out burst

"We need to talk" Jason said to Edward

"Let's" Edward said

They stood up and Jason started leading them to the back. Jasper was last and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back

"Please make sure he doesn't touch him" I said afraid Jason would feel as though physical contact was needed

"You know me," He said with a smile "don't worry"

"Sure" I said knowing I was going to die waiting

I sat down taking deep breathes glad I had gotten it out in the open. I was just up-set that my dad wasn't here. First of all he could have prevented the trip outside and all. Second of all I never see my dad He works eats and sleeps so the amounts of time we spend together is minimum.

Sitting was getting old and I was dieing. I went in the kitchen and started cleaning. I was scrubbing fast and in little circles. I had washed all left over dishes I hadn't got to and my and hurt from squeezing the life out of the sponge.

I walked into the kitchen right as Edward shut the door. I smiled and he grimaced back.

"Bells" Jason called out in a sweet tone "We are going to go to Emmett's there's a few others coming care to join?"

"No I think I'll stay here." I replied "Are you sleeping over?"

"Think so" He said

"Do you guys want to finish eating?" I said

"Done" they all said

I looked at their plates to find them empty. They told Edward he could leave and they let about 10 minutes later after Jason packed a bag. My dad was amazingly relaxed about us going out. He knew we where both smart kids and he trusted us. As soon as they where gone I put the lasagna away and then went to shower.

As soon as I was done showering I pulled on some old comfy PJ'S that I got forever ago in the men's department at Wally world (Wal-Mart). I had showered again not to get clean, but to get the knots out of my back.

I was about to dry my hair when I had an idea. I went to the phone and dialed the Cullen's. A chipper voice picked up on the third ring. When I talked to Edward I told him to ask his parents if he could sleep over at the swan's house. Of course they said yes because they know that Jason is on the team and all and was also one of Edward's friends.

By the time he arrived with his bag I had dried my hair and was on the couch. Jason had picked some movies up and they where sitting on the floor begging to be watched. I popped one in and curled up on the couch by Edward.

**Well I was going to stop here but seeing as how I got 9 reviews, which might, not seem like a lot but is, I'm going to keep going and there's a surprise a little further down. IN other words keep reading…and reviewing.**

Edward and me where lying sideways on the couch all toasty warm and wrapped-up in a blanket. I was enjoying our time together. It was only 8 when he got to my house and we sat down to watch a movie.

It was fun to be together without the judging eyes of our peers or annoying brother. We watched Prom night which ended up being stupid but realistic. I must say the only good, good part was when Kellan Lutz was on screen.

The whole concept behind it was creepy .Personally I like scary movies but that one was kind of weird. When it was over I was ready for bed because I hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

"Come on I said to Edward" As I got up

When we where both up and had stretched I took him upstairs. I grabbed some clean sheets out of the linen closest and went to Jason's room. I quickly changed the sheets so Edward could sleep there.

We told each other goodnight and I kissed his cheek before heading to my own room to settle in for the night. Before I could get to sleep I started to think of Edward.

**Edward POV (Because you're lucky) –and I'm nice-**

I was in Jason's bed which felt really weird. Bella was so sweet, and amazing. I had begun to fall in love with her in the short time that I had known her. He newly cut short hair, and all around great personality.

It was getting later and later, all I could do was think of her. Her smile her laugh her unique smell. I was definitely falling for her.

Alice loves her. Alice who is friends with Rose who's going out with Emmett and is Jasper's sister. I think I'll be around them for some time now. Alice has a thing for jasper, but for once in her life she's scared, and shy about it.

Well it's a good thing I like these people because we are going to be together a lot. There's one thing that is bugging me though. Jason told me a story about Bella with the help of Jasper and Emmett.

Turns out as innocent as Bella is she use to like the bad boys. You know the ones who mouth off and get in trouble. She dated one who was on the team. He got her into smoking and all this other shit that was terrible. She got sick and then got into and accident. When she was sick she was supposed to stay home, but he came by. She got in the car he was drunk. He got into a head on and they both barley lived.

This was what they told me when we went out side. There point wasn't even in that part of the story. They continued with this. He was out of the hospital 3 days before she woke up from Acoma. They hunted him down beat the crap out of him, and told him to leave. He moved and they never saw him again. This was a year and a half ago.

She made a full recovery and pretended that it never happened. From then on her path was set straight. She recovered her straight A Status and was better off for it.

They said that she'd tell me when she was ready. It was also said that I better not be the next Tyler, and if I am anything less then loving towards her, my ass would be kicked up around my ears.

She was amazing and fragile, and I was loosing sleep. I kept thinking of her and that kept me from getting to sleep.

After another 10 minutes I couldn't stop myself. I stood up, and made my way over to her room. When I was ½ way down the hallway I ran into something small. Turns out it was Bella.

"Hey, couldn't sleep" she mumbled as she leaned against me

"Ha me neither" I said as I guided her over to her bed, and layed down next to her

Only minutes after we crawled on the bed she was out. Her steady breathing soon lulling me to sleep.

**HEY! Tell me what you think because when you do you get longer chapters with cool tweaks! **


	11. DAD!

**Chapter up! Please review **

_Only minutes after we crawled on the bed she was out. Her steady breathing soon lulling me to sleep._

**Back to BELLA'S POV**

I woke up with the most annoying light shining in my eyes. When I realized that it was the stupid sun I rolled over. In doing so I hit my wall, well it felt like my wall. Turns out it was Edward, and instead of him doing what normal people would do: groan, roll over, what have you, he just pulled me closer.

I smiled as I inhaled his sweet sent. There was a slight musk behind the sweet smell. Still smiling I tried to doze off again when I realized it was a school day, and there was something up with my dad.

"Edward" I said

"MMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm" He said

"Get up you slug" I said His head was lifting up slowly

"What?" He said

"The sun is shinning" I Said

"Now it's not" He said after he pulled the covers over our heads

I rolled over on top of him, and planted small kisses over his neck, and my made my way up to the top of his mouth. Before he had the chance to keep me next to him I leaped up and said I'd be in the kitchen.

I was worried about my dad now more than ever. I know for a fact that he didn't come home last night. There is no way he's that cool with me and Edward in the same bed. The thing that really gets me is he said he was going to be home.

"What's for eatin'?" Edward said in a joking voice

"Food most of the time" I replied

"Ha ha I meant what's for breakfast" He said obviously

"Well in that case. I have fixed gourmet breakfast hot pockets"

We smiled and threw breakfast in the microwave. He went up-stairs to get dressed while I grabbed the phone to call Jason.

"Yepz" He said answering the phone

"Have you talked to dad?" I asked

"Not since yesterday morning." He replied "Is he not home?"

"No." I said

"Well then just swing by the police station on the way to school." He said

"Have EM and Jas pick up the guys then." I said my voice getting edgier from nerves by the minute.

"OK and everything's fine" He assured me

"I know" I said as I hung up the phone

I pulled myself to the upstairs and started getting ready. Edward was just about done himself. After I had gotten dressed I went into the bathroom to do my hair. My growing hair. I quickly combed it and put a bit of hairspray to help it hold its place. When we where finally done Edward grabbed the breakfast and I grabbed the keys. We met at the car

"Let's do this" I said

"Let's" He said

The drive was silent and inevitably full of tension. My palms where sweaty. My worry for my dad was over whelming. After what felt like 4 hours and 5 minutes at the same time the car pulled up to the station.

"Hi Sammy" I said to the receptionist

"Hey how's it going?" He asked

"Ok I guess. Well I don't know where my dad is." I explained

"I believe he's in his office" was Sammy's calm response

"Thanks" I said "Oh and this is Edward" I said forgetting Edward was behind me

They politely nodded at one another, and we walked away from each other. I showed Edward around best I could as we made our way to my father's office.

"Dad?" I called out as I knocked on his door

There was no answer. I quietly opened the door to find my father's lifeless body on the floor if his office

**HEY! Tell me what you think! I need motivation!!!!!**


	12. Jake, Embry, and Quill

**WOW!!! Another chapter**

_There was no answer. I quietly opened the door to find my father's lifeless body on the floor if his office_

"NO!" I started screaming "DADDY" I said as I ran over to feel for a pulse

His body was stiff, and unmoving. There was no pulse. My veins ran cold and I dropped to the floor. I felt arms rap around me. There was a flurry of commotion around me, but it didn't matter. He was gone.

The next thing I knew I was in a big bundle of arms. There was Emmett, Jasper, Jason and Edward. It was impossible to stand the emotions. I did the only thing I could. I ran. I wasn't sure where I was, but when I got going the surroundings got all to familiar. I had been in the hospital.

Before my brain had a chance to act I was running. I thought multiple times about stopping, but couldn't. Without my command my legs pumped harder and harder as I grew nearer to my destination.

"Well if it isn't belz" Embry rasped when I drew nearer

"Hey" I said with a grin forgetting what I had run from

"Back again? I thought you where 'clean'." Jacob sneered

"Deal don't talk." I sneered

"How much?" He asked

"20" I said not thinking about consciences

"And here you go." He said when he returned from his shed

"Thanks, be right back" I muttered with no emotion

I walked as fast as I could without looking desperate. When I was around the corner I started running. As soon as I was at the park I sat against the wall and pulled the orange cap off the needle. I poked it into the space between my 1st and second toe. This way the heroin would circulate through my body faster.

Seconds later I was relaxed. Just sitting like I was floating in a cloud.

When I was able to move I got up, and walked over to Jake's. My intentions where to give him back the second shot, and leave.

"Back so soon?" he asked

"Here" I said

"Giving it back?" he asked leering "I'm sorry no refunds."

"Keep the money" I huffed knowing I had made a huge mistake

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied hoping he'd drop it

"You wanna know my problem?" He asked his voice rising

"Yea I do" I yelled back

"You!!! You're my problem" He started "You come to be crying we hook up a few times. Something happens. You get pissy with me then, my best customer, your 'boyfriend' leaves and the both of you stop buying."

"Hell you're the one who was all hitting on me and B it's so not my fault he moved" I yelled in my defense

"Dude, chill" Quill said then he looked at me

"Hi" I said nervously

"BABY BELLA" He yelled

He ran over to me and gave me a hug. He was the one who got me to stop. That doesn't change the fact that he smokes day in and day out. Over all he was the best. You might even say he was like my brother, and he understood me.

"You're not using" He said with a voice full of warning

"Charlie's gone" I cried. A minute later I felt his arms around me. Just what I wanted to get away from

"That's not what I need." I said

"Belly listen to me!" He demanded "You don't need to do this to yourself."

"Thank you" I said

When I was finally composed I went back towards the hospital which I had somehow managed to get to. Before I was able to leave the area Jake had caught up with me. His only words where 'you know where to find me'. I knew from that point on I had already set myself up for a world of hurt.

**HEY! Tell me what you think! I need motivation!!!!!**


	13. Running, but where to?

**Chapter 13**

_When I was finally composed I went back towards the hospital which I had somehow managed to get to. Before I was able to leave the area Jake had caught up with me. His only words where 'you know where to find me'. I knew from that point on I had already set myself up for a world of hurt._

There was a feeling I got when I was like this or around these people. It's hard to describe, try to imagine having a million feelings thrown at you at once. I would have to say I feel free, comforted and yet out of control the most. Sometimes there's just too much comfort and to much you can't get away from. For some reason it's time like these that I turn to things like these.

My brisk pace had gotten me to the hospital rather quickly. I looked up at the building as i made my entrance it was a gray white color and had great contrast to the surrounding colors. Right as I walked in I saw everyone. They where huddled in the corner. Just as I had reached them a doctor approached. He looked grave and was holding clip board.

The only thing I could do was mutter a curse, and cuddle into Edward. Without being told I already knew about everything and what was going on. Edwards's arms had wrapped around my middle. I felt as though there was a load of bricks that had been lifted from my shoulders.

Before the doctor had a chance to start speaking my eyes met with Jasper's. His eyes held this all knowing look. He knew. I never would know how he did that but at this point in time even I could feel the guilt rolling off of me.

"I'm so sorry, but we have lost your father. He was stabilized and brought here but there was no chance for him. We are so sorry for your lose." The doctor said fluently

"How?" I asked tears unknowingly streaming down my face

"We're still looking into that, but don't worry. I'll make sure we find out." He replied calmly

For a minute there was only one thing I could do. That was to stare. In that minute I saw he had a pen in his jack. There was a cell phone in his pocket. Keys he had attached to his scrub bottoms waist band, and tons of other stuff. After that I had regained my focus, but as soon as I got it, I lost.

I couldn't take it. I felt like there was just too much going in my life. For the second time today I started to go out the doors of the hospital and to the one place i knew could stop the pain. I was starting to run when i heard him

"Bella" Edward yelled

I turned around to see him with his eyes open and understanding and arms open. Without thinking i ran back to him. I snuggled into his arms and savored his smell. He was perfect. There weren't any meaningless word floating around us, just comfort. He helped me into his car and we started driving. Without knowing he saved me. From myself and the person I become.

As we sat in the car there was a silence. It wasn't a bad silence it couldn't be bad with Edward. He was perfect in my eyes and would always remain so. His car was rolling to a stop. I looked up to see a mansion.

Whenever I had to pick up Edward I met him at the very end of the driveway. None the less I knew this house was amazing, but I never knew it to be like this.

"Come on" he prompted

I nodded afraid that words would only bring on another round of the water works. Edward being the most amazing boyfriend ever helped me out of the car and to the door. He opened the door while keeping his arm around m waist to support my weight.

We walked in and started up the stairs. After a bit of walking we made it up to the top of all the stairs. Edward led me to a big bed with and set me down. I leaned into him and shut my eyes. He was all I needed right now.

E POV

My Bella had drifted easily of to sleep. I knew what she was going through to some extent, but I don't think anyone can ever know exactly how she feels, not anyone. I can't believe this happened to her, or even Jason.

I quietly crept out of the room and went downstairs. Esme was waiting in the kitchen. When I came in I signaled for her to give me 1 minute, and I doubt that Bella even saw her.

"What's going on?" She asked calmly when she was aware of my presence

"Charlie's dead" I explained

"Oh no" she gasped "that's terrible"

"I know but there's only so much I can do" I said helplessly

"Well is there mom coming into town?" She asked

"No Charlie already told them she passed away" I said sadly

"What are they going to do?" She asked

"Can they move in?" I asked

"What?"

"Come on mom just 'till they graduate" I begged

"I'll think about it." Was all she said

Yes she's going to be thinking about! That means she'll talk to dad! Now all I have to do is get the puppy dog eyes into the equation from Alice and it's a done deal. But what I really need to do is get to Bella.

**I know I have about 50 of you reading each chapter and I need you to review!!! I love your input and I spend tons of time writing this just for you ;D**


	14. dream or no dream

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

_Yes she's going to be thinking about! That means she'll talk to dad! Now all I have to do is get the puppy dog eyes into the equation from Alice and it's a done deal. But what I really need to do is get to Bella._

**Bpov**

My head was spinning. The blood in my veins had run cold. My throat hurt. I had the most vivid dream that my father had been murdered. I found him dead. There was nothing I could do. Then there was Jake.

I never wanted to go back to who I had been. Never! After he left, my ex, I sobered up. There was no way I was going to go back.

After I had caught my breath I tried to sit up. For some reason I had failed. I looked around and saw Edward and this was definitely not my room.

Only moments had passed when I realized it had not been a dream, much to my displeasure. Before it could be prevented I was crying. Hot tears streamed down my face. My body started to shake violently.

"Shh shh" Edward cooed in my ear "It's okay" He reassured me as I cried into his shoulder. There where no words to describe the way I felt, yet again.

Edward rocked me humming a soothing lullaby. His sweet voice helped me get back to a comfortable position and slowly fall to sleep. After I was able to calm down I returned to that peaceful state I had come to know and love.

**EPOV**

I had been helpless. Bella whimpered, and mumbled incoherent phrases in her sleeping state. I had just lulled her back to sleep when a phone in the room started to vibrate. Not wanting her to be disturbed I went to retrieve it.

As I found the phone I pulled it out of a pair of jeans pocket. Alice had come in and brought Bella some clothes that where comfortable. I opened the phone and a text messed showed from and unknown number.

I opened it and it read

_Come on down Bells. I know you want to. _

All I could think was what in the hell. I had no clue as to who would be texting her at this hour and especially when they where saying that.

Before I had time to reason with myself my blood began to boil. How dare that guy disrespect my Bella like that? I would not let this happen!

BPOV

Sleeping was pure bliss. I was able to forget and relax. That of course was not going to last long enough. There where so many things to worry about. My head was jumbled.

I rolled over expecting the warm embrace of Edward but instead finding myself alone. Unwillingly I crawled out of the bed. I knew I was in Edwards's room.

After a second of thought I went against my better judgment and stated to try and find my way to the downstairs. I had gone down a flight of steps and was looking around this level of the house. I heard voices behind a door and went to see what was going on.

**EPOV**

"Carlisle this isn't right!" I yelled

"I can't do anything!" Was his reply

"I just, I just feel so helpless!" I cried out

"Well what do you know about who Bella associates with" He asked me as we tried to think of who was texting Bella's phone

"I know" I said

"Know what?" He asked

"I can't tell you" I answer truthfully

"Because.." Carlisle said motioning for me to continue

"Because she hasn't even told me yet, but I know!" I explained

**Thanks for reading PLEASE leave your thoughts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Cell phones

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

_"I can't tell you" I answer truthfully_

_"Because.." Carlisle said motioning for me to continue_

_"Because she hasn't even told me yet, but I know!" I explained_

B POV

I was confused by what was going on. I had no clue what they where talking about but had a feeling that it was about me. Seeing as how it was a private conversation I decided to go back up to Edwards's room, if I could find it.

After a flight of stairs and a bit of walking I found it. It was slightly messy. Having nothing else to do I started picking up. I put his clothes in the hamper and folded mine and put them to the side.

In my cleaning I found my phone. I opened it and saw a new message

From: 734-344-3445

For a 100th time just cme ovr!

After looking at the number I knew that it was Jacob. He was a monster. The fact that he was contacting me was ridiculous! Then it hit me. If he said for the 100th time and I never answered any other messages then who did?

I looked in my inbox and saw three ones similar texts from Jake already opened that I never opened.

There was no way that Edward knew what was going on, but maybe he needed to know. If he knew he could help me and keep me from doing it again. He could save me!

But maybe he wouldn't. what if he just left me there after I tell him there. Nobody would want someone as nasty as me to be their girlfriend. Why would he? Why should I expect him?

EPOV

I knew what was going on with Bella, I just didn't know what to do. If I confronted her she might think that I was snooping around her personal life. And them again she might need my support.

I wanted to confront her but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't for fear of driving her away was to strong!

BPOV

I was now sitting on Edwards's bed. If you had caught me just moments before you would have seen my break down. This included me screaming into a couple pillows and throwing my phone out the window.

I hated being like this before and for Edward I will change, I know I can!

There was a soft rapping on the door. I wasn't sure who it was so I simply said

"Come in." As soon as the words left my mouth The door flew open

"How are you holding up?" Edward asked

"Egh" I responded with a shrug of my shoulders " And this is your room you don't have to knock" I reminded him

He nodded and pulled me into his arms. I sat there comforted and relaxed, until my mouth made a decision for me.

"We need to talk." I said

"That we do" He replied "And I know just the place!"

15 Minutes later

"Edward where are we going?" I asked

"Some where" He replied

"Yea 'cause that was a lot of help." I scoffed

I missed my dad no matter how much we where a way from each other. He was everything to me. There where so many words I wish had been said, and I hated that feeling. I wanted to feel whole and at peace not guilt over things in the past.

I held in my silent sobs as Edward drove me to an unknown designation. He has some blankets and the outside air was just a bit chilly. He pulled to a stop at end of a road.

"Is this it" I asked

"No Bella" He scoffed as though it was the most obvious thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Whatever let's just go" I replied

"Bella" He said as he made eye contact with me "It's okay" He said with a peck on my cheek

EPOV

I had just given Bella a kiss and we where making our way up the side of a dirt path only to veer of the path moments later. It was quiet and the hike had given Bella some time to think I was sure of it.

She was in front of me and I was guiding her with a hand on her shoulder when she spoke.

BPOV

I looked up for the first time since we actually started hiking. After taking in my surroundings I looked down again, nbut not in a daze like before but to actually see what was going on.

"Edward!" I exclaimed "We aren't on the trail" I said and started to panic.

"Bella its okay" Edward reassured me " I know where we are going"

I let out a breath of air and we stopped walking I looked up to find the----

**SORRY! The sooner you review the sooner you get a new chapter **


	16. dribble drabble

**Chapter 16**

_BPOV_

_"Bella its okay" Edward reassured me "I know where we are going"_

_I let out a breath of air and we stopped walking I looked up to find the----_

…ugliest piece of land ever. It was in a small circle of trees. The grass was dead and the land was dry.

"OH, WOW!" Edward exclaimed

"Oh, wow what?" I asked

"This use to be amazing." He stated looking shocked and confused

"Use to be?" I asked smiling at the cute little look on his face

"Yes it had been a Grassy field, with flowers." He said a confused look clouding his face

When he regained his composure we went back to the car. Our walk back seemed to be a lot shorter than the one there. It was getting to time for food and i wasn't sure what the plan was.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked as we started driving off again

"Somewhere" He said

"Where is that specific location of the somewhere?" I asked

"22 degrees longitude and 43 degrees latitude" He said without hesitation

"No way," I gasped "Seriously?" I asked

"No, but you so believed me" He laughed

"Whatever meanie head" I said" And I'd like you to remember that last time you surprised me it didn't turn out so well." I said then the realization

"Ok well then we are going somewhere with live grass, and that field was so gorgeous last time i went there." He said looking as though he was deep in thought

"Whatever you say" I replied and sat back to enjoy the ride

There was a little part of me that felt uneasy. It was like that sixth sense people say they have and nobody believes them. Or even the feeling when hairs stick up on the back of you next.

I dismissed it as nothing and let me and Edward have a good time. We where holding hands sitting peacefully in the car as he drove, but there it was again that weird feeling

**SORRY! The sooner you review the sooner you get a new chapter and a longer one because i didn't really feel like writing. Even if you say something that's not 'omg it's perfect' i really would like to hear what you have to say or if you want to tell me it's perfect I'm not one to stop you**


	17. taken care of

**Chapter 17**

**WOW! You guys rock! I opened up my email and had 22 alerts from fanfic. Needless to say I was smiling. :D Thanks!!!**

_There was a little part of me that felt uneasy. It was like that sixth sense people say they have and nobody believes them. Or even the feeling when hairs stick up on the back of you next. I dismissed it as nothing and let me and Edward have a good time. We where holding hands sitting peacefully in the car as he drove, but there it was again that weird feeling._

"Hey" I grumbled as the bed lightened "Where you goin'?" I asked

"We have to get ready" He said and I knew exactly what he meant

"Do we really?" I asked

"Yes, Bella you need this" He explained

As he left to shower I was forced into a frenzy of thoughts and fears. It was terrible. I had done so many bad things to Edward and he still loved, and took care of me.

"Bella come on." Edward whispered in my ear

We where soon to be on our way to the funeral. I had to sit and have everyone come and ell me how great of a dad I had even though they never knew him.

I hadn't even realized I was getting ready 'till I was dressed and in the car.

3 HOURS LATER

"It's over." Jason whispered in my ear

"No it'd not" I replied

"Yea they're all gone" He said in a reassuring voice

"Nope it's not where will we live?" I asked

"We'll take care of it later" Was his response as he pulled me into the car

We drove over to the Cullen's, where we had been for the past two weeks. As he stopped the car I hoped out and started to go inside. With one last reassuring hug I was on my way to Edwards's room.

I had gotten undressed but didn't have the strength left to put pjs on so I climbed into bed in my bra and underwear, and drifted off to sleep.

**I wanted to clear the air there and I'll update tomorrow if you review! I have 1/2 written and it's twice as long s this it's all yours if you review!**


	18. The fun will start soon!

**Chapter 18**

**You guys still rock! :D Thanks for all of you input!!! YOU'RE IN FOR A TREAT RIGHT HERE!!!**

_We drove over to the Cullen's, where we had been for the past two weeks. As he stopped the car I hoped out and started to go inside. With one last reassuring hug I was on my way to Edward's room._

_I had gotten undressed but didn't have the strength left to put pjs on so I climbed into bed in my bra and underwear, and drifted off to sleep_

EPOV

I was just finishing up cleaning out the flowers from the kitchen for Esme. The funeral had good per say, but there was no words to desribe what happened.

I could tell that Bella was very upset through the whole thing but it didn't seem to be about her dad. I was trying to figure it out but I couldn't!!! It frustrated me to no end. Not to mention she came and went with Jason so there was no way that I could really talk to her. There was something wrong and I just had to know because I wanted to help her.

BPOV

After I woke up I was ready to scream and jump up and down, and not in a good way. I went to the funeral and not only did every one come, but Jake was there. Jake and Billy stayed in the back. Billy was in a wheel chair. He had worked with Charlie until the accident that put him there. Billy was like an uncle to me.

Jake took Billy's accident hard. Esspesialy when they said billy might not live. that was when he began to deal. I was glad Billy came because he was someone who really knew Charlie

Over all I was fine with the fact that people wanted to come. What got under my skin was the fact that everybody was sobbbing, and talking about how great of a man he of them didn't even know him!

JPOV (Jason!)

I could not believe this. We had two offers as to where we could live. The Cullen's asked me if we wanted to move and as did the Blacks. We've always known the blacks and we've been so much trouble to the Cullen's already I was leaning toward the Blacks.

We had already taken care of the house. We sold everything in it that we couldn't keep and then put the house up for sale. We put all that money in a disc or whatever it's called so me and bella can pull it out when we're 19 and spilt it not to mention the interest that'll be on that.

The Blacks seem like a good idea, I know Bella loves Edward, but this way she can still see him and not rush in to anything. As long as she's safe I'm happy. And we can give the cullens a break this way

EPOV

I was tired and no doubt Bella was so I went up to my bedroom to lay with her and take a nap before I took her out tonight for our date.

She hasn't been out since her dad passed and we really need to clear the air on a few things.

**I'll update soon promise. . You'll probably have a chapter tomorrow night. If you review that is. AND NOW I'M GOING TO DANCE WITH A VERY CUTE GUY!!!!! ;D**


	19. A Promise

**Chapter 19**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! **

_JPOV (Jason!)_

_The Blacks seem like a good idea, I know Bella loves Edward, but this way she can still see him and not rush in to anything. As long as she's safe I'm happy. And we can give the Cullen's a break this way_

_EPOV_

_I was tired and no doubt Bella was so I went up to my bedroom to lay with her and take a nap before I took her out tonight for our date._

_She hasn't been out since her dad passed and we really need to clear the air on a few things._

_2 WEEKS LATER!!!_

"WOW," Edward said "We've come so far"

"I know" I murmured into his chest

I looked up into his eyes, and smiled. We were lying on the couch in the family room bundled in warm cozy blankets. The pain of Christmas shopping was finally over, thank goodness.

Now it was time for a new year. I was hoping it would be a happy new year that would bring me new beginnings.

Even though I know it was wrong I went, and saw Jake over the holidays....twice. There was an irresistible lure there that I simply could not resist. It was almost as though it called my name! It wasn't Jake it was the drugs.

Jason had found his own support in this time as well. Her name was Kylie or something. He said he met her at a bonfire in La Push. I thought that it was great. He had been one of the very many rocks that I had needed after all of this and it was time he had his support. He had decided that he was going to be spending the New Year with the Blacks and Kylie of course. It seemed like he had been down in La Push and awful lot lately.

In 2010 I want to be a, new person per say.

I know nobody can erase the past, but I could do a few things to help myself. This would all start tomorrow technically!

"HEY Y'ALL ARE YOU READY TO PARRRRRR TAYYY?" Emmett yelled as he entered the room in his new year's hat

"It's too early for that." I told him looking for a clock

"No 8 is when the party starts" He explained

"Whatever" I said trying to pull the blankets over my head

I'm not sure what his big deal was we had planned on watching movies all night. He was weird sometimes, but he was pretty much my family so I let it go. Emmett was also awesome through these times; he was who I went to when I needed a bear hug!

"Make way" Esme said as she started to walk out of the kitchen and into the family room bringing the homemade chex mix.

Everybody had picked a movie or TV series on DVD for us to watch tonight. We weren't sure what we were going to end up watching, but we had lots and lots of options.

There where muddy buddies, meatballs, chex mix, bacon wrapped water chestnuts and chocolate covered cherries  
(Now that may sound weird, but that's what my family eats when they do a new year's thing)

As the munchies got set out we started to collect into the family room on the couches. We started with rose's choice and popped in burn notice. After the first episode we were hooked and had to keep watching. About half way through the one of the episodes Emmett stopped the DVD player, and did a countdown. When he reached 1 we all cheered and I reached over to Edward for my new year's kiss.

"20 minute intermission" Emmett yelled

I was comfy and content with lying on the couch, but Edward had other plans. Before I knew what was happening I was being hoisted upstairs.

**_Was going to end it here but I feel nice :D_**

A few minutes later I was sitting on what was now referred to as mine an Edwards's bed. I wasn't sure what he was up, and I was so nervous I thought I would die.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Edward started making me turn to look at him. He was sitting beside me on the bed and lowering himself to the floor. "I know you want to wait to be married, and because I love you I understand. But I need to know your mine. Bella will you take this Promise ring and promise me that one day even if it's in 6 years you will marry me?" He asked his voice steady And strong all the way through

"y-y-y-y-yes" I said choking on my words looking at the ring. it was gorgeouse and had a chain so i could wear it around my neck

Before he could stand up I slid off the bed and into his lap, hugging him as tight as I could. I looked up at him tears in my eyes leaned up and gave him a very gentle kiss. It deepened from then on with every second as we stayed in each others arms.

7 minutes later

"What did I say twent- whoops my bad" Emmett said as he walked in on us

Edward and I had made our way back up onto the bed. He was leaning over me kissing my neck, and my shirt had landed somewhere in the room. Thanks to Emmett's interruptions we where soon to be on our way back downstairs

**Well I updated as promised. So because I'm so nice I think I should get reviews!!!**

**Oh and my dance was good I did get to dance with 2 really cute guys!!! ;p**

**LOOK AT THE RING ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	20. trapped

**Chapter 20 Wow**

**Sorry I left KERT (My new lap top) at my friends**

_"What did I say twent- whoops my bad" Emmett said as he walked in on us_

_Edward and I had made our way back up onto the bed. He was leaning over me kissing my neck, and my shirt had landed somewhere in the room. Thanks to Emmett's interruptions we where soon to be on our way back downstairs_

"Thank you" I said as I leaned up and pecked Edward on the lips

It was Sunday afternoon, and we were having a lunch.

There was plenty of time to lay around, and be lazy. Luckily there was only a few weeks left 'till the end of the school year.

"So are we going on vacation?" I asked Edward

"That's a secret." He grinned

"I like secrets" I stated matter of factly

"I can't" He said

After we ate we were watching some anime show with cute animals. I was waiting for the perfect moment to get Edward to brake and I still hadn't found it.

"I think it's nap time" Emmett yawned

As him and rose discussed nap time I was formulating a plan. Five minutes later when the credits started rolling down the T.V. I turned to him. He had a bored look on his face.

"Honey," I started "I'm kind of getting tired. We should go lay down for a bit"

"Ok" He said with a smile

After he got up from the couch I motioned for him to pick me up. As he carried me out of the room I winked over his shoulder at Rosalie. She was the one that had worked on my acting with me.

"Thank you Edward" I said as he set me on the bed

We had been cuddling for about 7 or so minutes when I rolled over and faced him. He had a calm, relaxed look on his face.

"Edward I love you" I told him

"I love you too" He replied pecking me gently on the lips

"SO what are we doing this summer?" I asked him " It's coming up soon and I want to make plans" I told him

"We'll see" He replied

"Oh come on just tell me" I begged

"I can't and part of that is because I have no clue where you'll be living, and I just can't tell you" He said

"WHAT?" I asked

"I can't and part of that is because I have no clue where you'll be living, and I just can't tell you?" Repeated confused

"Where I'm living?" I asked

"Oh you haven't talked to Jason yet" he said

I will update in the next 3 days I promise!!!!!!!!


	21. old habbits die hard

**Chapter 21 as promised**

"Oh you haven't talked to Jason yet" he said

**48 minutes later**

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!!WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled at Jason

"I'm sorry" He apologized

"Why didn't you just talk to me about it?" I asked in a slightly calmer tone

"Because I knew you'd act like this!" He replied

"I'm acting like this because you didn't tell me!" I yelled "You thought I'd just be fine and dandy with just picking up and moving my stuff when you decided to tell me"

"Bella I-"Jason started to say

"No Jason it's too late for I'm sorry I should have or I didn't mean to, and I will not move in with the blacks you can, but I'm staying with the Cullen's"

With that I ran back into the Cullen's house. As soon as I reached the door I heard his car door shut.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Bella?" Alice said "Are you in here?" She asked

"MMMMMM" I replied from on the bed.

She walked and sat down beside me. I was laying face down with my face in one of Edward's pillows. He was at the hospital helping Carlisle. He felt bad about telling me and then having to leave like that or so he said.

"I'm sorry" She said

"Don't be" I replied "It was my fault I was the one who thought everything was just going to work out all fine and dandy."

"No Bella, please don't think like that." She said

"You know I think I need some fresh air. I'll be back later" I told her

"Don't you think you could use some company?" Alice asked

"Yea, but not right now. Thanks though Alice" I said

I went over to the closet and pulled on my shoes. As I walked by the bathroom I went in and quickly re-did my pony-tail and splashed water on my face. When I looked kinda presentable I left.

There was no final destination on my walk. Well not at first, but as soon as my mind started to wonder i felt as though I has an epiphany.

If Edward loved me he wouldn't have kept the moving secret from me. He would never had left today. I bet he wasn't even at the hospital with Carlisle. They didn't even go in the same car.

My feet had already stated taking me in the direction of Lu push. As I made my way over I realized Jason might be there. I turned on sneaky mood and tip toed around the house and to the shed in the back.

"Bella, you know you really suck at being sneaky." Jacob said only peeking up and seeing my back

"keep it down" I hissed

"Oh take a chill pill bell" He said "Nobodies here"

"Nobody" I asked to clarify

"Jason was upset and is spending the night with his girl, and Billie went fishing." He replied sounding slightly annoyed

"What's your problem?" I asked

"I have to have this done by tomorrow night" he said motioning to the tire rime he was stuffing with backs. I looked closer adn realized the backs contained a white powdery

He looked up and saw my puffy red eyes, reached behind him and handed me a needle.

"Thanks" I whispered

30 Minutes later

From: Me  
To: Edward

Wont B home 2nite. Don't worry I'm at the blacks

I hit sent and walked back into the shed. As I entered I tripped onto Jacob. He picked me up and leaned over me letting his lips brush mine. When I didn't protest He proceeded. His hands where firmly planted on my ass as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's been to long B" He said as he picked me up and carried me to his room.

I will update in soon I promise! I've just been in a funk per say and now I'm out of it and I feel better so I will continue to up-date regularly.


	22. Leaving

**Chapter 22**

it's _been to long B" He said as he picked me up and carried me to his room._

As I woke up and opened my I realized that I was alone. After carefully looking around to make sure I was actually alone I got up and retrieved my clothes. I hobbled out of the room pulling on my left shoe. The house was the same as it was year's ago. Dark crème walls with dark brown wooden cabinets. I exited the house through the back door and made my way over to the shed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I did so.

While reaching out to open the shed door I realized that I didn't have my phone. I quickly turned around retracing my steps to the bedroom and grabbed my phone. After opening my phone I realized Edward had left 3 voice messages and Edward had called 5 times.

I started to think about Edward, and decided that we would never be a successful couple. He was a gorgeous, kind and loving man. And all I could give him in return was a low, cheating worthless piece of crap.

After my decision was made I went back outside. I knew what I had to do because I also knew that Edward would never take me back. He deserves much better and, I know he can do way better. The tears where welling in my eyes, but my love for Edward was more important than how I felt. With a shaking hand I opened the door of Jake's shed.

My plan had all ready formulated in my mind. I took a moment to through my emotional baggage to the side. I slipped into Jake's shed, but instead of him I saw a tall man with pale skin. The man had a scruffy chin, thick dark hair, and shocking green eyes.

"Oh bell" Jake said off handedly as though he had forgotten that I was even here in the first place. "Bella, Marcus. Marcus, Bella" He introduced us

He nodded in my direction and gave a small smile. After which he turned his undivided attention to Jake.

"Would you like me to give you my first payment later?" He asked while glancing over at me as if I didn't know what Jake did

"Na man she's cool" he said glancing at me.

Marcus turned around and left the shed. I knew Marcus was getting the money, and I decided to use this time to talk to Jake.

"So does the offer to move in still stand?" I asked

"Of course, anything for you Bells" he relied as I turned to leave the shed knowing he doesn't like business to be interrupted

30 Minutes later

My truck was loaded and I was doing everything in my power to keep quiet and stay hidden. Leaving would only be worse if I had everybody bugging me about it.

I silently slipped upstairs to the 3rd floor and opened the library doors. He (Edward Duh) was lounging in one of the oversized chairs, book in hand. As I entered I wondered what I was going to say to him. He looked so innocent.

"Edward" I said letting him know I was here.

"BELLA" He exclaimed as he got up and hugged me

"I'm leaving" I told him

"Leaving?" He asked

"Yea…I….I….. I can't stay here" tears where forming in my eyes.

"Yes you can" He told me his voice strong and certain

"No I can't" I told him "Here this is yours" I told him as I handed him the necklace with the promise ring on it.

**_Please review. I'm at a point where I really need your in-put. PLEASE_**


	23. just a fill in chapter

**Chapter 23**

**"No I can't" I told him "Here this is yours" I told him as I handed him the necklace with the promise ring on it.**

I had run with intensity I had never known. After making it all the way to my truck I hopped in and started to drive. My truck had almost made it to the end of the drive when I saw him. He was standing on the edge of the porch. Shock was written across his delicate features. Trying, but not succeeding, to ignore him I continued on my way to La Push. The tears where steaming down my face leaving behind a burning sensation as they ran down my face.

All I wanted to do was turn around, and jump into his arms. His sexy defined arms. But I'm not good enough for him. That's why I left in the first place. It's for his own good, and I need to remember that no matter how I feel I need to stay away from him, for him.

It took all my energy to make it to Lu Push. My whole body aced and I was ready to die. As I entered the house I stumbled on the edge and almost face planted in the entry way. As I got to the kitchen I saw Jason.

After unsuccessfully trying to sneak by I had to explain my situation. I eventually made it to the shed.

"Hey, Bells how's it goin'?" Jake asked

"Shut up" I said knowing he knew exactly how bad I was doing.

"Ok" He smirked

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked

"Well Jason already had the spare room, and let's face it you can't always sleep with me. So you have your very own part of the shed." He said

"You suck" I replied

"Yep and you're living with me so suck it up." He replied " really though we get something better worked ou, but in the mean time you here. I'll move the bed in when the truck comes in like 50 minutes.

Edward POV

She left, why did she leave? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Bella left me.

"Edward snap out of it" Emmett boomed

"Gone" Was all I could say before I trudged up to my room

Gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone gone

Bella POV

"I'm the biggestmoron Eveeeeer" I slurred

"yep" Jake replied "Just keep drinking"

The next morning

My head was buzzing, and it felt like there where a ton of guys yelling in my head. Even my back hurt. I pried my eyelids open to find Quill sitting on the bed that was moved into the shed for me.

"What in the hell are you doing on my bed" I groaned

"Well there's no line that says I can't pass, and you never told me i couldn't so that's what" he told me in an I told you so voice

"Just ssshhhhhhhh" I said pulling a blanket over my head

**_OK for all of my brilliant readers I have a chapter coming soon but while that's coming out you should go search author and xXxall-alone-and-depressedxXx_**** and vote on her pole. Please and thank you**


	24. sexy men don't need shirts

Chapter 24 yay

"Just ssshhhhhhhh" I said pulling a blanket over my head

I got up shortly after the guys saw fit to give me a migraine. I blame most of it on Jake who told me to drink my problems away. It was 10 in the morning, and I was now preparing myself for my new school.

It just sucks. I want Edward back, but I know he won't take me back, and I don't deserve him. I was sitting on the porch looking through my old history notes deciding what to keep for the next semester and what to get rid of when it started to rain.

I ran inside the Blacks house and grabbed a blanket. After securely wrapping it around myself I sat down to watch the rain. It was weird to most people, but I loved it. The rain is my favorite I love the smell, and how everything looks.

After 20 minutes of watching the rain I started to feel sad. I missed Edward, ad it was wet and gloomy outside.

As I stood up to go inside I thought I saw something. I was leaning as close to the edge of the porch I could get without getting wet. My eyes where focused on the distance and I saw Edward. He was running through the rain.

"Edward?" I called

The figure kept running towards the house, and my stomach was bubbling with excitement. I ran. My clothes where getting soaked and I didn't have shoes, but never the less, I ran.

"Bella I can't live without you" He said in a husky voice

"But we can't b-"I started to say, but was cut off by his lips urgently pressing themselves against mine.

"Edward" I moaned against his lips

"Come back home" he said, but before I could answer his lips where on mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned into him.

"Wait, no" I said when my head cleared up

"What?" He asked

"No" I said

"Well it's not your choice anymore." Edward said as he picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Hey Edward, why don't you have a shirt on" I asked

"That's a long story" he replied

_Hey thanks for reading. _

_P.S. this is where you review_


	25. why is he still shirtless

Chapter 25

**"That's a long story" he replied**

I went limp in his arms as he walked around the corner from the house. There was a car waiting with Rosalie driving Emmett in the passenger's seat. Edward led me to the back and opened the door. Before he got in he went to the front to talk to Emmett. They whispered a few words quickly and nodded. As Edward went to get in the car, Rose slammed on the gas.

"Hey!" I heard Edward yell

"Why are we leaving him?" I asked

"Because the ass-munch almost lost you." She said

"That wasn't his fault" I told her

"Yep, but I'd rather blame him." She said looking in the rear view mirror

I slumped in my seat, and waited for when we got to their house. I knew for sure we were going to be doing lots of talking, and on my part explaining.

30 minutes later

Esme was sitting on the love seat with Carlisle and Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose where sharing a couch. I on the other hand was sitting alone.

"We need to know what's going on Bella" Esme said in a calm motherly voice "We don't want to lose you and Edward misses you so much!"

"I know but I'm no good for him" I told them

"Why" Everybody asked at once

"Because I've done things I shouldn't have, and he can have somebody better than me." I told them in all honesty

"No matter what you've done Edward has done worse, there was this time when he we-"Alice started

"You should talk to Edward" Jasper said as he cut off Alice

"I will" I said then whispered "Maybe"

There was an awkward silence, but when I went to say something the door opened. I turned around to see a soaking wet Edward. While fighting the urge to giggle I got up to get him a towel.

Everybody had cleared out to give us some privacy. I helped Edward clean up and we sat down to talk.

"Bella" He started cautiously" I love you and nothing can change that. Please stay" He begged

"Edward" I replied "I Love you too. I'm not good enough for you"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about my past. There was a time when I ran off to be on my own. I went to Chicago. I was in with a tight knit group well a gang really, but it wasn't so good.I had a gun with me at all times. Not to mention the times that I did drugs." He said in a serious tone.

"Edward I should have told you too. I was into drugs before, and I am again. I don't think that I can stop this time." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Let me help you" He begged

"You can't" I told him as I stood up to leave

"You're not going anywhere" he said "I will not see you go down because of this. You are smart and gorgeous. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but you're going to stop using even if we're not together anymore. I love you too much to let anything happen. "

"No Edward just leave me alone" I said

"NO" he replied sharply

"Edward" I shouted as he, for the second time today picked me up and flung me over his shoulder


	26. going out of town

Chapter 26

_"Edward" I shouted as he, for the second time today picked me up and flung me over his shoulder_

"Um Edward?" I said

"Yes" he replied

"Well why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked

"Ok well when you left me I was… very upset" He said "I sat in my roomed and did a whole lot of nothing."

"Well that's better than I can say for myself" I replied

"You are perfect and anyways all I had on where my boxers cause I had finally showered and Emmett wanted to come in. So I threw on a pair of jeans. Jasper and Emmett ambushed me as I opened my door and dragged me to the car." He finished

"And the shoes" I said

"Alice" he said in an offhand tone

As we had been talking he was walking. Soon we where going down to what appeared to be a basement. I looked around and it seemed to be a bit less dark and weird as I thought it would be.

"I didn't know you had a xbasmdent" I said

"Yep well we do and this is where you're staying" he said

"And school?" I asked

"Esme" he said

"Ok sounds good to me" I replied as he set me down

"I need to go real quick, stay here" He said as he started going up the stairs.

I sat down on one of the couches and looked around. The walls were like regular walls and painted a light tanish cooler that matched the carpet. Three separate rooms, but only on had an actual door, and that was the bathroom. The bed room had baby blue walls and a blue & white bed spread. The set of drawers where a nice wood and there was an empty book shelf.

The bathroom wasn't actually connected but it was across the hall. It had neon green and bright blue walls that looked really cool and reminded me of Emmett. The third room was the best. It was right where the stairs where that led upstairs, and had 2 couches and a T.V. It also had a few lams and a table. All in all the downstairs was a kitchen short of being the best apartment ever.

"Ya Like?" Edward asked from behind me scaring me half to death

**If you review I will update before I go out of town!!! (That's on Thursday so hurry)**


	27. short chapter sorry

Chapter 27

_"Ya Like?" Edward asked from behind me scaring me half to death_

"I love it, but I don't think I can stay." I told him in all honesty

"Why?" He asked

"Because you can do better! You need to move on" I said trying not to cry

"Bella we've talked about this." His voice was firm "And you wouldn't want to inconvenience my mother who has already offered to home school you."

"I kind of really hate you right now" I told him

"As long as you love me later" He mumbled probably not intending for me to hear.

When I thought about it or even when I didn't, I do love him. With all my! He is the light of my life, and my only reason to stop using for that matter.

"Edward" I said "I do Love you" With that I pulled his face to mine, our tongues dancing together

Before i realized things were going way to far we were on the couch in a semi-inappropriate position. I could never say no to Edward. He was way to persuavie

**_If you review I will update before I go out of town!!! (That's on Thursday so hurry)_**


	28. say yes to the dress

Chapter 28

_Before I realized things were going way to far we were on the couch in a semi-inappropriate position. I could never say no to Edward. He was way to persuasive_

I tried to be good the second night after the boys brought my stuff, but I needed a fix. I guess this was expected because i was caught and in the driveway on the way out. After this happened twice they put Edward downstairs with me and locked everything up tight.

"Edward" I whined

"Yea" he said

"This sucks"

"Let's go back to sleep" He suggested

"But I can't. I hurt all over and i feel like i just chugged 8 coffees!" I told him

"Wow" He replied "You're already at that stage?" He asked

"Make it stop" I cried He got off of the couch, and picked me up. From there he led me to my room. He gently set me down, layed down behind me and cuddled me. There's really no way to explain how that felt. It's like when you have a serious case of the flu and it even hurt to lay there in a calm silence.

Edward was on spring break, thank god, and was here as my comfort.

3 hours later

I was shaking violently, and there was no way to stop it. Esme had just been down and was bringing me some food. My buzz of energy had stopped and I was now drained. Esme had, with Edwards help, moved me to the couch.

Moments later Esme came down the stairs with soup in her hands. I was able to eat 2 bites before i collapsed back into the couch and fell asleep. Which would have been a nice change of pace had i not started to dream.

_"Bella" Jacob blacks eerie voice called "Come out come out where ever you are"_

_My body was shaking in fear, sweat was dripping down my face. _

_"I won't hurt you" His voice echoed_

_He was walking around the downstairs of the Cullen's where I was staying_

_"Bella" Edward's voice echoed as he came down the stairs."Bella honey"_

_Jacob hearing Edward coming ran and hid under the couch just as I had done. His evil grin took over his face as he cupped his hand over my mouth._

I woke up covered in a cold sweat, with Edward muttering soothing words beside me.

*TWO WEEKS LATER *

"Yes" I shrieked

"I love you" He grinned

" I love you to" I said as I leaned into his warm body for a kiss

The surrounding tabled awed as I warped my arms around Edward.

These last few weeks, Months even, have been hard. I've lost family, gotten addicted to drugs and broken hearts including my own. But no matter what I've done Edward stood by my side. He rehabilitated me, he got me back to my senses, and he grieved with me. There can be no greater man.

"Let's go home and tell the family" Edward suggested

I nodded in agreement as I pulled out my phone to call my long lost brother.

**_Reviews appreciated and loved _**


	29. i do like movies

Chapter 29

_I nodded in agreement as I pulled out my phone to call my long lost brother._

_"Hey" I said to Jason_

_"Bella, how are you?" He asked as I thought about it I realized that when I went missing that he never went after me or tried to see if I was ok._

_"Well I'd be better if you hadn't convinced me that I should move in with a drug dealer" I said_

_"Who?" he asked "Jake?" _

_"Yea" I said _

_"No he's way to nice of a person" Jason told me_

_"Well since you know so much I guess you're right" I replied angrily_

_"Bella cone on really?" _

_"Whatever I'm getting married and no, matter how upset with you I am you better come." I said then hung up the phone_

_I was tired and it was starting to get late, and I wasn't sure where Edward was. I ended up finding him on the couch downstairs. He had like 5 bowels of popcorn and was bent over putting a dvd into the player. _

_"Whatcha doin'?" I asked as I slapped him lightly on the butt_

_"AH" He yelped in surprise making me laugh_

_"You'll see" he told me _

_"come on Edward tell me" I begged_

_"Nope" He replied_

_"Please please please please please please please" I begged as he shook his head_

_"Edward" I whined as I started o do the puppy dog eyes_

_HE obviously wasn't gonna have any of that because he started kissing me. I forgot about everything as his soft lips ran across my neck sending chills up my spine. My hands had wound themselves around his neck, and he had picked me up so my legs where wrapped around his waist. Before we could get far a voice spoke from behind us._

_"there is no way you're gonna call us over than take Bella away" the voice said with a ring of familiarity to it_

_"Shawn?" I said "Oh wow and Andrew and jerry" I shouted as I ran to give them hugs_

_"What about us?" Emmett said gesturing to himself and Jasper_

_"I see you every day" I told them "Guy what are you doing here?" I asked_

_"Well Edward said he had good news for us and that we should hang out for a bit since it's not football season and we never see each other anymore." He explained_

_"Oh good" I said "Did anyone call Jason?"_

_"Yea he's with his girlfriend" Jerry said apologetically_

_"I hate her" I said _

_"You haven't met her" Edward said_

_"I hate her" I repeated then went over to Edward_

_"Ok guys are you ready for the news?" He asked as they sat down on the couch_

_"Just tell us" Andrew said_

_"Well, me and Edward are getting married" I told them_

_"WOW" they all said_

_"Did you knock her up?" Shawn asked_

_"NO" Edward said_

_"Ok fair enough" Jerry said "Now let's watch the movie"_

I'd like to hear your thoughts, hint hint review please


	30. Viva Las Vages

Chapter 30 sorry the chapter took so long to post

_"Ok fair enough" Jerry said "Now let's watch the movie"_

The movie was filled with commentary from the guys, and I couldn't go 3 minutes without breaking into a fit of laughter. I really did miss my time with the guys.

Shortly after the movie was over everybody went home or to their rooms. Edward and me walked the guys to the door then went to my bed. We layed there in silence for a while until,

"Hon," Edward called out "You up?"

"Yea, what's up?" I asked groggily

"I love you" He said in a strong voice.

"I love you too" I replied

"Let's go to vegas" He said

"Vegas?" I asked

"yep" He replied " The school year so close to being over"

"What do you mean?" I asked not catching his drift

"Let get married in Vegas" he said enthusiastically

"um, wow" I said

"Come on" he said

"We can't" I told him

"Why?" He asked

"because at least 30 people wanna come and the ceremony" I told him

"Fine but soon" He insisted

"The week after you graduate" I told him

"You're going to graduate too" he said

"How?" I asked

"Esme did something so now you can walk with us, but I think you have to take like 3 exams first." he explained

"Well that's great, and I love you, but go to sleep now" I yawned

Edward pulled me closer to him and we drifted to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Oh Bella" Alice's voice rang out over the breakfast table

"What" I asked still waking up

"We need to go shopping" She told me

"NO" I said

"Well unless you want to walk down the aisle naked, then yes we do." She told me

"Fine, but not today" I told her

"Right because today you're filling these out." She said giving us papers

Without an argument I went down stairs. My Saturday was going to be spent filling out papers, and my Sunday would be spent shopping. Knowing that today was going to be busy I went and showered, and threw on some comfy sweats. Edward met me on the couch that was outside my room.

"Ready?" I asked

"Nope" he said as he opened the first packet.

*4 hours later*

We has established

Wedding colors: yellow and blue

Wedding location: a small chapel in town

Wedding reception: Yes

Where: back yard

Flowers: daises

Reception time: 6-9

Wedding time: noon

Bride's maids: Alice & rose (only 2)

Grooms men: Jasper & Emmett

Etcetera

I'll update soon, if you review soon.


	31. good old cali

Chapter 31

Esme pov

The wedding was just wonderful! It was held in the backyard, and the sun was just setting as Bella started to walk down the aisle. Her dress was trailing behind her as she linked arms with Carlisle.

When Edward leaned toward Bella and kissed her tears sprang to my eyes. My baby was all grown up and married. Carlisle wrapped a comforting arm around me. It was my only wish that they were happy wherever life took them.

Bella POV

"I love you" Edward whispered in my ears then proceeded to kiss me

Our lips moved in sync until someone made a cat call. Everybody was clapping as me and Edward walked in to the house. We gave everybody a chance to congratulate us before we ran upstairs to change. Edward was taking us on honeymoon adventure as Emmett referred to it.

Edward POV

"Ready?" I asked bella as we got off of the plane

"Yea but where are we again?" she asked

I had put headphones and a blindfold on her so she wouldn't know where we were. It was brilliant, but she was allowed to know tomorrow because we were going to the beach. A beach in California, but I had bedroom plans tonight.

"You'll see" I replied


	32. The End

Chapter 32 & Epilogue

"Morning love" Edward whispered in my ear

"Morning" I grinned as I Looked over at him. There puzzle pieces in my life where finally fitting together seamlessly.

"Come on and get up I made plans" Edward told me

After we got out of bed I put my hair in a bun and brushed my teeth, as did Edward excluding the hair part. After that Edward pulled out a beach bag and had me put on my swim suit with my cover-up. Yep we were going to the beach!

I got sun burnt and it did not look good so we just spent day 2 hanging out and having fun in the hotel room.

Day 3 was spent in Disney land! We must have rode Space Mountain at least 10 times. It was awesome! We went out of the park for lunch then went back and rode almost every ride again, Edward almost threw up on the tea cup ride.

Day 4 was a sad day. We had to pack up and leave, but no before we spent a well unscreened morning on the beach.

Epilogue

"MOM!" Emily yelled from the top of the stairs

"Yea honey" I asked

"Ryan hid my dance uniform!" She complained

"Ryan Give it back." I warned in a stern voice

"Oh come on mom you ruin all the fun." He said in a tone that told me he had a smile on his face

"I'll be right back lil" I said to my daughter on the couch

My name Is Isabella Marie Cullen I have 3 lovely children and a great husband, Edward. There's Emily she's 10 Ryan is 8 and Lily is 5. Edward is now an accountant, and I am a stay at home mom, but I seems like I'm never home.

Me and the kids are always out and about they have school and of course football dance and for Lily there's a singing class, but I love it. I love having the kids around and helping at the school.

Edward and I got married 13 years ago and I never regret a single thing.

The End

HEY EVERYONE,

I know I'm super lame for totally not updating, but my brother just got married and things are kind of crazy. I'm still young, built as I get older a lot of things become clearer and I understand them better. I will be editing my stories this summer while I'm not out of town and a few things might change, but it should still be almost the same. Thank you so much for reading I really appreciate it. Please review and tell me what you thought.

Thank you,

Mel :D


End file.
